Shaman Queen and the guardian spirit
by sehifona
Summary: After three years later, Yoh's gang had found the strange women as known as Shaman Queen. Who is Shaman Queen? Are they threaten, friend or foe? Re-edit chapter.


Three days later.

At 8: 50 P.M.

Last night, Manta Oyamada has run to the backyard for short cut and he has always goes to the train station. For the first time he get to backyard, he sensed a strange presence area. It was near the Amidamaru's graveyard. He climbed into big silver gate. Then he has walk over to the spirit tombstone. He looked around to see anything looks suspicious, so far. It was nothing. He shouldn't think like that but he has decide to talk to Yoh about this. Little does he know, unknown force has come out in the shadow of nowhere. Unknown slight the smirk at his direction. "let's play the unknown game in reality." The light flashed through the lamb street. You can see the face of unknown the force. However, you can not see through the body, it has a female red lipstick and you can see her hair color is silver curry hairstyle. Unknown was turn around back into the shadow area and it has disappear from the screen.

At 7: 30 A.M.

The next morning Manta managed to come in the school. He was early bird than any of his classmate. Well, some student came early than him. Manta waited for his friend to arrive in classroom. When Yoh enter the classroom, he walked straight to his seating chart. He rushed to his friend side and start to explained. "I've had a strange presence area during at night. When I walked to Amidamaru's tombstone, I can sense them. I don't see anything but a chilly air. I don't understand at all. What do you think it is?" Yoh wondered what he had meant. Indeed, it was very strange. "I don't know Manta! I should investigate about this. Arigatou Manta (thank you Manta), I will remember to investigate." Manta nodded. He knew his friend will worry about these a strange scene. There's one more thing before he needed to discuss with his fiancée. She would know about this kind of things. They're about to think anything else, Anna appeared. Manta has walked back to his chair, before the teacher came in the classroom. Later on, the bell has rang for lunch time.  
>-In the Cafeteria<p>

At 12:03 P.M.

They are walking into the Cafeteria while they finding the empty table. Once they settle down, Anna ordered them to go buy their food. Yoh and Manta groaned after they listened to Anna order. They were quickly get up and grabbed their wallet inside of a pocket. They were looking for an order shorter line. After they ordered the list, go back to their waiting table. Yoh has found the courage inside of him. He was starting to open his mouth and said, "hey Anna?" She looks up from the dishes and said, "hai, nani desu ka (yes, what is it)?" Yoh gulped when he glance at her brown eyes. "Manta said he thinks of something going on in the graveyard. And I thought you might want to know this. He said that he can feel the presence area near the Amidamaru's tombstone." Anna surprised about what he said. "Alright, I will have a good look at them after school." Yoh and Manta were sight a relief when they heard her answer. "Chotte matte Anna-san (Please wait a second), don't you want to know what happen?" Manta curious. Anna shook her head to makes her hair bouncing around her shoulder.  
>-Ryu's group<p>

Meanwhile Ryu and his crew were passing the graveyard gate. They were chit-chat walking around the area. Suddenly, Ryu can sensed the presence area along with his guardian the spirit. Tokageroh has noticed the something was off. And yet, it was nothing. In addition, he can sense that it is a good sign and at the same time, it was not. Tokageroh saw bunch of ghost is hanging around the area.  
>They acted like as if nothing happened or he thought. If they looked closer again, they can see the spot of unknown force blur in the flash it was gone. Later at night, they were shows up at the Asakura's residential house. Ryu told them about the exactly place where he counter the strange area in the Amidamaru's graveyard. They were totally shocked by the stories. He said the same thing as Manta in two minutes ago. Anna got suspense about this news information. She decided to investigate what Yoh said. They went back to the graveyard, where they had seen.<p>

-Graveyard

At 9:30 P.M.

Ryu and his crew were leading their friends at the Amidamaru's tombstone. The more they got closer, the more they saw a strange scene happened. She walked up to a ghosts where they were floating around. Anna didn't stop or pause, she went straight to the point. "What is happening here?" They stopped whatever they doing and turned around toward her direction.  
>-"There's nothing going around here!"<p>

-"Just a normal parties and we were having fun."

-"If you have noticed around here, we've had a newcomer. "

Everybody (except Anna) confused about what they just heard. Tokageroh and Amidamaru were no fool when it comes to their six senses and instinct.  
>-"What do you mean by "we've had a newcomer" part?<p>

-"It means a new person came back to check what happen in here."

-"Do you mean Hao-san?"

-"Iie (no), it was a strange women similar to Anna-sama, Hao-san, and Yoh-sama."

-"Do you know who it is?"

-"Iie, gomen nasai (no, I am very sorry)!"  
>-"Does she said anything?"<p>

-"Hai (yes), she said, "if you saw Yoh Asakura and his gang, please meet me at the park six O'clock. Sankyuu (thanks)!"

-"How did she know about us?"

-"I do not know, madam."

Once again, everybody is stunt about what they just heard. "I bet it was her presence, no wonder I couldn't sense where did it came from." Tokageroh frowned.

-"Are you going to see her?"

-"I saw a strange object flying around the area before it vanished."

Amidamaru thinking of all the information before turns around to face them. "I think we should visited her. I senses she was no harm and safe too." Anna, Yoh, Manta, and Rio nodded. "What do you think she is? I bet she is sexy and gorgeous!" One of gang speaks up. Ryu's gang nodded their head to agree with him.  
>-To be continued<p>

On the next chapter 2, What do you think she is? And what does the ghost meant by "the strange object flying around the area before it vanished"? Stay tuned for more Shaman Queen and the guardian spirit. If you have any question or comment about this story, please contact me. Please r&r! Arigatou gozaimasu (Thank you very much)!

-"She/he said"

It was a regular conversation.

-"-Quote of a person's conversation"

it was the event conversation.


End file.
